fundamentalistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Keller
Michael Keller is the husband of Suzette Keller. He is the father of Daniel, Suze, Nathan, and David Keller, Esther Shrader, Rebekah Hunt, Priscilla Waller, and Anna Duggar. He is the grandfather of Enoch, Alatheia, Timothy, Nehemiah, Agape, Elijah, Charis, Sophia, Stephen, Isaiah, and Caleb Shrader, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith, Mason, and Maryella Duggar, Paul, Davia, Phillip, and Destiny Waller, Annabel and Alyssa MacDonald, and Brighton and Noelle Keller. Early Life Michael E. Keller was born on October 28, 1959. His parents and siblings are not known. Mike became a Christian at nineteen years old after attending a Seminar in Basic Youth Conflicts.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/about-us/priscillas-story/ Family Marriage Mike is married to Lillie "Suzette" Stembridge. Fatherhood Mike has eight children: Esther Joy Shrader (5/9/81), Rebekah MacDonald (5/15/83), Daniel Keller (2/6/84), Priscilla Lynn Waller (7/3/86), Anna Renee Duggar (6/23/88), Susanna "Suze" Keller (5/29/92), Nathan Edward Keller (4/23/96), and David Nathaniel Keller (7/98). Mike and his wife chose to homeschool their children growing up. Reportedly, the children had one fifteen minute meeting with the parents each week to discuss any personal issues they may have had.http://people.com/tv/anna-duggar-all-about-josh-duggars-wife-and-her-extreme-parents/ Grandchildren Mike's daughter Esther married John Shrader on November 3, 2001. They have eleven children: Enoch (1/17/03), Alatheia (3/13/04), Timothy (8/2/05), Nehemiah (1/20/07), Agape (6/3/08), Elijah (9/28/10), Charis Elisabeth (6/25/11), Sophia Joy (3/6/13), Stephen Lushomo (9/11/14), Isaiah Kasimpe (6/2/16), and Caleb (1/2/17). Mike's daughter Rebekah was married to Joshua MacDonald from August 21, 2004, to May 22, 2015. They had two children, Annabel and Alyssa. Some time after that, Rebekah married Kevin Hunt. Mike's son Daniel was married Candice from October 3, 2008 to around 2016. They have one adopted son, Brighton Gabriel (7/14/12). Mike's daughter Priscilla married David Waller on February 4, 2012. They have four children: Paul William (3/16/13), Davia Lynn (11/12/14), Phillip Andrew (10/19/16) and Destiny Faith (10/2/18). Mike's daughter Anna married Josh Duggar on September 26, 2008. The have six children: Mackynzie Renee (10/8/09), Michael James (6/15/11), Marcus Anthony (6/2/13), Meredith Grace (6/16/15), Mason Garrett (9/12/17), and Maryella Hope (11/27/19). Mike's daughter Susanna has one daughter, Noelle Brooklyn (1/24/13). She married York Bridges on September 2, 2019.https://imgur.com/a/iuWHALG Career Welder Career Mike Keller worked as a welder/fabricator as a young adult. He left this field in 1996. Prison Chaplain Career Mike Keller started volunteering at a local juvenile detention center after seeing a need while serving jury duty in 1994. In 1996, he began to pursue full-time ministry work in prisons. He spent months traveling to different churches on deputation. His children often go along to prisons with him as volunteers. He works for Rock of Ages Prison Ministry, Inc.http://www.centralbaptistocala.org/missions.cfm Author Career Mike Keller has written two books book, Breaking the Bondage of Addictions and When Tragedy Hits You. They are written specifically for inmates, and are published by Freedom in Truth Ministries.http://davidlovespriscilla.com/2014/11/10/last-miles/ Health Issues Mike Keller has suffered from an unknown type of chronic health issue since 1999. In January, 2009, his son-in-law Joshua MacDonald commented that "it's a miracle he can still walk". http://duggarswithoutpity.blogspot.com/2009/01/insights-from-insider.html profile photo credit References Category:Person